


A Thousand Years

by exilefromlife



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve was given the lovebirds one Valentine's Day, he thought the gesture was just cute, not prophetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [_this_](http://youtu.be/rtOvBOTyX00)

When Steve was given the lovebirds one Valentine's Day, he thought the gesture was just cute, not prophetic. He and Erik were just good friends back then, staying by each other through thick and thin, but they became lovers soon after. Steve would come home from a rough day with the Avengers, and Erik would be there with a warm meal and slow, careful hands. Erik would get angry, and Steve would be there, directing his anger into something more creative. Steve had a lot of warm meals, and Erik had many metal sculptures. It was a perfect life.

Steve thought it was just the close quarters that caused him to get sick whenever Erik did, not something more than that. His doubt about that something slowly dwindled the more illnesses they shared, and completely disappeared when that fateful night came about. Erik had come home from a doctor's appointment, looking weary and beaten. He'd sat Steve down and told him what the doctor said, and Steve's eyes widened before the denial set in. Erik was too young to be dying.

His friend had fixed him with a look, bemused, and simply took Steve's hand in his own. They'd both looked down and seen their hands, many wrinkles snaking their way across them. That's when Steve counted the years and realized they'd spent over fifty years together. They'd grown old together. The blond cursed the cruel twist of fate that would keep him healthy in his old age while his beloved husband and friend died before his eyes, but Erik took the news with a sense of peace.

However, Fate heard him and took her curse away, and as Erik's health dwindled in the weeks he had left, Steve's did as well. They both spent most days in their bed, setting their affairs in order before spending one last night in each others arms. No tears were spilled between them, and they spent their last minutes talking about their favorite days together. One last kiss was exchanged, and they fell asleep together.

They died in their bed on their anniversary.


End file.
